


Deep Blue

by A2 (Noctomata)



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kingsglaive Spoilers, M/M, Smut Insinuado, Soledad, Trauma de la infancia, Voyeurismo accidental
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/A2
Summary: Ravus siempre odió ser ignorante, y esos ojos no le daban nada más que una mirada fría. No era su intención mirar, pero tal vez ahora sería capaz de darle algo de calma a su herido corazón y a su atormentada mente.





	Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249371) by [Noctomata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctomata/pseuds/Noctomata). 



> Siguiendo un poco Episodio Ignis, esta es la razón por la cual a Ravus no le importaba ayudarlo. ¡Juéguenlo si pueden! Está hermosamente hecho.

Azul.

Profundo e insondable.

Si alguien preguntaba, de todo, aquel azul era lo que menos le gustaba del príncipe de Insomnia.

Jamás sabía que pasaba detrás de aquellos ojos. Qué se ocultaba detrás de esa inescrutable barrera sólida de ausencia. ¿Estaba mintiendo? ¿Si quiera le importaba?

Lo detestaba. Detestaba no saber. Detestaba sentirse en el extremo inferior.

No había sido su intención mirar. Había sido un mero accidente y acomodo fortuito de las circunstancias.

Él estaba allí por razones oficiales, el que ellos también lo estuviesen era lo que le resultaba extraño.

A Ravus no le gustaba Galdin Quay. Para ser sinceros, odiaba el lugar. Lo hacía sentirse expuesto; sin árboles que protegiesen sus espaldas, sin el aviso del crujido de las hojas o los pájaros en su lejanía evidenciando compañía. Allí, antinaturalmente sobre el océano, quien siempre parecía juzgarlo con el terrible murmullo de sus olas que rompían en la costa como si intentasen devorar la tierra, con ese cerúleo recóndito que solo reflejaba las estrellas en la noche como si fuese un espejo líquido, se sentía siempre observado. Siempre vulnerable. Siempre, horrorosamente solo.

Imágenes de su madre interponiéndose entre el fuego se mezclaban con la sensación de estar abandonado en medio de la nada.

El mar era un lugar espantoso; uno donde él parecía encontrarse cada vez que cerraba los ojos y bajaba la guardia, consumido por sus culpas y sus decisiones que no parecían hacer más que empeorar lo que él intentaba recuperar del fondo de ese abismo. De aquel mar con ese azul profundo.

Y ahora, de nuevo estaba frente aquella ventana impoluta, en donde ese mismo azul lo veía sin emoción alguna, calmo en los ojos del hijo de Regis.

Giró inmediatamente, buscando el depósito de aquella mirada, sin encontrar nada más que la extensión marina. Centró entonces su atención en las luces, las cuales estaban apagadas de su lado, probablemente impidiéndole a los ocupantes de aquella habitación, verlo en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, Noctis parecía mirarlo fijamente. El aire apenas y rozando los mechones de cabello negro que se levantaban sobre su cabeza, moviéndolos como si se tratase de hierba alta en el sereno de la noche.

Ravus permaneció quieto a la espera de cualquier intercambio de palabras que no parecía llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Se preguntó si realmente podría verlo, pero aquellos ojos parecían demasiado penetrantes como para no estarlo haciendo. Y si así era ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Al principio se extrañó de que el príncipe tuviese las cortinas abiertas, pero luego pensó en que nada tenía él que estar haciendo vagando entre los cortos muelles que tenía cada habitación en derredor, caminando en soledad como si tratase de lidiar con su propio miedo y comprendió la poca si es que ninguna preocupación por privacidad.

Ansioso por saber si le había visto o no, se acercó a tocar el vidrio; dispuesto a reñir a sus tres acompañantes por ser más que incompetentes a la hora de proteger a su supuesto futuro rey, cuando la expresión del pelinegro cambió suavemente a una sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Ravus estaba más que seguro ahora que no era a él a quien había visto; Noctis jamás había sonreído en su presencia y hasta ahora siempre había dudado de que fuese capaz, presumiendo que lo que su hermana había contado había sido meramente parte de su imaginación infantil. Pero allí estaba. Una sonrisa que se extendió por su faz y llegó a aquellos ojos insondables, regalándoles el destello de luz que usualmente negaban del sol exterior.

Extendió sus brazos, sentado en la orilla de la cama, en la dirección en la que Ravus se encontraba mezclado con la oscuridad. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerse cualquier idea, Ignis apareció en su campo de visión.

El consejero siempre le había parecido la única persona sensata en aquel grupo. Siempre serio y responsable, siempre cumpliendo con su deber. Scientia era sin duda alguien en quien llegado el caso podría confiar y en quien constantemente pensaba como un desperdicio a manos de los Lucii. Un hombre lleno de virtudes condenado a ser la niñera de tiempo completo de aquel príncipe mimado.

Llevaba las mangas recogidas perfectamente un poco más arriba de sus codos y por primera vez podía ver que no llevaba guantes. Estaba dándole la espalda y pudo ver el escudo de la familia real en la camisa perfectamente planchada.

Sus pasos eran largos y medidos, cada movimiento parecía una práctica de una danza rutinaria que lo llevaría de algún modo a la perfección planificada. Llegó hasta donde Noctis esperaba y le permitió deslizar sus brazos sobre los suyos, el contacto arriesgadamente íntimo, que en vez de obligarlo a alejarse solo consiguió que Ravus se quedase aun más quieto en su mismo lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Observó rápidamente en búsqueda de terceros, pero su ausencia solo se hizo más notable; solo eran ellos dos en aquella habitación.

Noctis ahora centraba sus peligrosos ojos azules, en los de su consejero, sus manos perezosamente cruzadas alrededor de su cuello, apenas rozando su cabello castaño.

Ignis había llevado sus manos hasta la cintura del príncipe dejándole hacer y reduciendo su espacio personal a una línea más que invisible recargando su frente contra la suya.

Ravus no podía creerlo. ¿Aquello realmente estaba pasando? ¿Era lo que parecía que era?

Como si hubiese expresado aquella última pregunta en voz alta, vio como Noctis retiraba lentamente sus brazos para luego sostener el rostro del más alto, acercándose aun más hasta cerrar el espacio con un beso.

Todo daba vueltas y aquel vacío místico y azul parecía palpitar con campanas lejanas en suaves ondas que se esparcían desde afuera hasta el centro de su ser. ¿Qué era todo eso?

No podía apartar la vista, Ignis se había sentado en la cama, con el pelinegro deshaciendo su irreprochable vestimenta sin ningún miramiento, sus manos moviéndose con aquella extravagante gracia que portaba su clase al estar acostumbrados al tacto cristalino de la magia, recorriendo aquí y allí liberando poco a poco a su compañero de lo que de pronto, parecían ataduras.

El beso parecía ser el núcleo mismo de aquellas ondas, con su movimiento suave y paciente. Noctis no parecía tener prisa alguna y al mismo tiempo parecía estar vigilando cada segundo que pasaba. Ravus observó, como si de alguien más se tratara como deslizaba sus labios sobre los de Ignis. Como parecía acariciar cada centímetro visible, como aparentaba susurrar palabras que él no escucharía o entendería, pero seguramente Scientia percibiría hasta debajo de la piel.

Se sorprendió aun más al notar que el control estaba completamente en la caprichosa mano de aquel príncipe mimado y se asombró de que Ignis le permitiese tal. Ignis, quien siempre tenía todo bajo un estricto control y vigilancia, para quien nada resultaba imprevisto. Quien veía más allá de lo que el tiempo permitía, quien dominaba cada espacio de su ser con mano de hierro y constante disciplina. Pero allí estaba, permitiéndose convertir en un desastre con cada roce o cada beso. Dejándole a ciegas el poder a quien no lo merecía.

¿Cómo podía confiar en él de esa manera?

Ravus observó como Noctis le cedía algo de espacio, retirándole con infinito cuidado los anteojos. Había vuelto a abrazarlo, sus manos enredados en aquel cabello perfecto deshaciendo cualquier orden que pudo haber existido.

Y así, en ese simple gesto, entendió.

Quizás Noctis no era quien él pensaba. Quizás no era del todo solo un niño mimado, quizás había algo más en él.

Se removió en su sitio, la madera repleta de sal del océano reprochando el movimiento.

El príncipe giró enseguida, sus ojos azules reparando en él. De nuevo sintió que podía verlo a través de aquel vidrio en la oscuridad. Pero esta vez, en lugar del insondable color del mar, el augurio de una tormenta se reflejó en sus iris.

Por primera vez, Ravus pudo ver que era lo que había detrás.

Instintivamente había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ignis, quien descansaba su frente contra su hombro, abrazándole de la cintura. Con lentitud permitió a uno de sus brazos acariciar el cabello de su acompañante, sin dejar de observar el punto en el que Ravus se encontraba de pie.

Lo protegía. Podía sentir la vibración de la magia que amenazaba desde la sangre real de los Luci, el escozor de su brazo artificial uniéndose con su carne, como una advertencia dolorosa. Pensó entonces en Luna.

Recordó su sonrisa al hablar del príncipe y pensó en el millón de maneras que aquello no funcionaría. No pudo culpar a Noctis y de ser posible se sintió aliviado por ello. Nunca había tenido nada realmente en su contra, simplemente el destino era cruel y él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con ello.

Él lucharía contra viento y marea para que la profecía no se cumpliese. Luna podría seguir con vida y Noctis podría seguir en donde parecía pertenecer, junto a Ignis.

La tormenta se había dispersado, aquellos ojos azules cerrándose perezosamente sin dejar de abrazar al consejero, las olas de repente antojándose tranquilas.

Quizás el mar no era tan terrible una vez que sabías que había en él, pensó Ravus mientras dejaba aquel sitio lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Permitiéndoles el tiempo que sabía bien, buscaban tan desesperadamente como él de tener al menos unos segundos más.

 

 

 

 


End file.
